The Wrong Side of Town
by awsome-coco
Summary: Bones and Booth have always been looking out for each-other, and dancing around the feelings they have for each-other. When a case envolves one of their own they need each-other now more than before


_This is the first fan fiction I have ever written, so please be nice to me, and comments would be greatly be appreciated. I absoloutly LOVE Bones/Booth, and (fingers crossed) they will finally get together this season... This fic doesn't have any spoilers in it so, read away..._

* * *

"Mornin' Bones!" Booth strided boldly under the crime scene tape to greet Bones, who walked elegantly up to the crime scene. He always wandered why she was still an anthropologist. She was beautiful and rich, she could do anything, or absolutely nothing at all. But of course, "This is Bones we're talking about", he'd always think to himself, too logical for her own good. She had decided long ago that human emotions were illogical and caused many otherwise sensible people to do, in her eyes, stupid things, and he pitied her for this.

"What a lovely morning for a murder!" Booth said brashly taking his place over the body at Bones' side.

"Judging by the amount the body has been eaten by rats and decomposition, he did not die this morning, he probably died on Friday evening"

He pouted, "That was cold Bones". She looked over her shoulder and threw a playful half-hearted glare at him. She never understood most of the things he did or said. Booth was brash, cocky and emotional. He was the complete opposite to her most of the time. She knew that under his stupid exterior, he was quite smart. He may call it his instinct, but she things that it is his knowing things from past experience, how human emotions react with each other and predicting possible outcomes from what he observes. However sometimes she was curious, sometimes he just knows things, with little or no evidence, and is often right.

"So, he's been dead for two days from what looks like a billet in the head execution style. Can you fish around for an I.D?", Booth asked grimacing as he leaned in to get a better view of the body.

Bones pulled out of the back pocket an FBI badge. Booth put on a glove and opened it. "Special Agent Philip Cray, hey, he works on my floor." Booth looks over at Bones. Bones knew from experience that the expression on Booth's face meant that this execution of an agent was going to be a long, hard and emotionally draining case that was going to cause ripples that will disrupt the whole service and all of it's associates.

* * *

"I know that this is a sensitive subject and I appreciate you coming down to talk about is so soon". Booth walked around the desk and sat opposite Cray's partner, Agent Carter. "So, tell me about Cray."

"Come on Booth, you know Cray. Good, dependable guy, solid as a rock. A brilliant interrogator, a brilliant investigator, a brilliant agent."

"Any enemies?"

"All the usual suspects, but none enough to kill. The worst they ever did was spit on him. He never had any problems".

"Anyone on the force?"

"No-one, us two were like Tweedledum and Tweedledee. Inseparable. Everyone he knew, I knew, on and off the job, no-one had a grudge, why do you ask?"

"Yeah, I know. Just the usual questions."

Carter's eyes were watering, and was clearly trying to not let Booth see.

"Don't worry man, loosing a partner's always tough". Booth gave Carter some time to collect himself before getting down to the more serious questions. "What were you guys working on?"

"There was this small drug raid about two months ago of a low level dealer, but the mount of drugs that he had was way above what someone of his influence would have. So, we did some digging and we found out that he was not only a dealer, but long-term storage for the world's biggest illegal drug business. They're not a gang as such, they're criminal businessmen, which has made this a bit more complicated."

"How so?"

"They have gang bangers to do the dirty work, and pay them in cash, so when things go bad for them, the bosses stay out of it."

"Sounds like you were getting close very quickly. Could this case be the reason be why he is dead?"

"No, couldn't be, we were very careful. In-fact we've evidence to convict the man who runs the east coast. We're just waiting on the CIA to catch up."

"CIA?"

"Yeah, this is a big multinational opp. FBI, CIA, MI5 and 6 and a few European secret police agencies. I guess now that Cray's gone, CIA will take over."

"Hey man, Don't worry about it. You started it, so you'll finish it. I won;t let the CIA take over, and neither will I, I'm just here to solve a murder."

"Thanks man."

"When did you see Cray last?"

"Friday evening. We'd been out for a beer after shift. We both left at about 10. We took separate cabs home."

"So you saw him get in a cab?"

"No, I took the first Cab, there weren't that many out that night, so he had to wait".

Booth could see that Carter felt responsible, that if he had been there he could have been able to help him, and Booth understood how Carter felt, but Booth's gut feeling was telling him that something wasn't quite right, but he kept it to himself for now. "Hey, don't worry. It isn't your fault. Go home, take a break, and only come back when you feel better, OK?"

"Thanks man. Good luck", Carter smiled meekly and left.

* * *

"So, Bones, anything interesting?", Booth said as he swiped his access card and stood opposite Bones over Cray's bones.

"Not much. Bullet to the frontal bone, close range, only a couple of inches away. It went straight through the skull sending bone fragments everywhere, so there are quite a few fragments missing. There was no bullet in the body and your agents didn't find anything at the scene. Defiantly .40 calibre".

"That bullet could be anywhere by now." Booth looked at Bones hoping that she could have given him more evidence that that to settle his instincts. Bones read his face and understood what he was thinking.

"I'm sorry Booth, there's nothing more on this body that could help you. Hodgins found some particulates on his clothes that he suggests that he was in a bar shortly before he was in the alley."

A light immediately went on in Booth's head. "Bones, get in the car, we're goin' to the pub."

* * *

Bones and Booth walked into the pub and walked up to the bar. Booth flashed his badge to the barman, "Special Agent Booth, FBI. This is my partner, Dr. Temperance Brennan. Was this man here on Friday night?", he said and pushed a photo of Cray across the counter.

"Yeah, he was here on Friday, he was here with a good buddy of his, they were regulars. Think they were Feds too. Definitely law enforcement, 'cause they were always gossiping 'bout either cases or football".

"Was this the man he was with?", and Bones pushed a photo of Carter across the counter next to the other photo.

"That's the guy". The barman thought for a moment, "On Friday, there was this other guy. They took one look at him, quickly paid an' left. The other guy left as well. Think it was 'bout 10pm".

"How do you know that it was this mystery man who made them leave?", Booth asked, leaning over the bar to absorb every word he heard. This was not sounding good.

"They were looking funny at each other and awkward. And more importantly, when they left, they started talking outside." Booth and Bones shot a sideways glance at each other to confirm that they were both thinking the same thing.

"Could you describe this man for us?", Booth asked, trying to disguise the conflicting emotions that were starting to brew. This was the evidence that proved that his gut was not mistaken.

"'Bout 35, scrawny looking, had a really intricate dragon tattoo around his neck and down his forehead. I don't see how people can do that to themselves, it must be really pai..."

"Thank-you", Bones quickly interjected. She didn't particularly want to listen to the barman babble on. Booth understood.

"Yeah, you've been a great help". They both turned around and left. "My gut was right."

"Carter was lying"

* * *

Booth was driving silently down the highway.

"What are you going to do about Carter lying?", Bones asked Booth.

"Nothing".

"Booth, you knew Carter was lying long before we went to the Bar, I can tell, you get that look on your face".

"What look?", Booth looked innocently at Bones, then sighed. "Cray and Carter were working on a very high profile case. If their names were mud, their evidence would be dismissed".

"It's because he's one of you, isn't it?", Bones asked ans carefully as she could. She still didn't understand how Booth felt great compassion for people he barely knew just because they happen to work for the same people.

"No", Booth blurted out a bit too loud. He sighed, "If carter was lying he must have had a good reason for it".

"If it wasn't a good reason? Then what will you do?"

"It'll be in the file, but until then we keep it quiet".

"Booth, I don't think that this is a good idea . . .". Booth looked pleadingly at Bones. Bones put her hand on Booth's shoulder, "I trust you Booth. I know you'll get to the bottom of this". She smiled at him.

She may not have felt it, but Booth felt much better knowing that Bones was with him, not just in a professional capacity, but emotionally too. If Bones only knew the deep emotions he felt for her.


End file.
